Vanilla Flash
This blog was started by "FatBadger" who hoped to find a good way to practice his 'art' and a way to entertain other people, no success was expected and so the artist suffered a mild imaginary heart attack when the blog first hit 50 followers and then a 100, though he suspect that the actual follower count is much less and that most of the current followers are nonexistent. The blog have suffered from quite a bit of unrelated reblog floods and are so often cleaned where everything that has nothing to do with Vanilla and Rummie is deleted. Midnight Rum Midnight Rum is Vanilla Flash's coworker and is a regular earthpony. Rummie's color scheme is inspired by rum. Dark/Red/Black Rum for eyes, Golden Rum for the coat and White Rum for the mane and tail. In the beginning there were some discussion as to whether Midnight Rum is Stallion or Mare, and though most people now see Midnight Rum as a stallion there are still many who see Midnight Rum as a mare. FatBadger have not yet definitively revealed Midnight Rum's gender but refers to Midnight Rum as male for convenience, and so Midnight Rum will be referred to as male here too until something else is decided. Midnight Rum's cutiemark is a classical glass with three ice cubes and some rum. As time passes the glass have begun to narrow a little on the middle. A sure way to recognize Midnight Rum is the black well worn leather jacket that he always seem to wear. (More to come) Rules of Vanilla and Rummie's Tumblerverse Heavily inspired by the show and the fanmade conversion of Don't Rest Your Head called Don't Rest Your Whooves, this Tumblrverse incorporates a sort of "reset button." Every night at 12 o clock everything seems to reset in regards to bad experiences. Though it will not repair broken bones and such the victim will in some cases forget what happened, example, if one was to be caught be pushed from a tower or be victim of a similar traumatizing experience then the victim will forget what happened and just think he or she broke her leg when he or she fell from a staircase or missed a cloud, memories will be warped into something more manageable. Further more this daily reset allows for fast recovery of injury so that broken limbs and bones will only take days rather than months. This reset will not affect the dead though people may forget how the dead died, and it will not prevent violent acts, psychotics and hormonal/genetic or even damage related mental handicap and some murderers have been known to attempt stalking the same prey for long periods of time, thinking each victim to be the same pony. However such things are often quickly dealt with by the guard. Furthermore some individuals display a resistance to this reset though this resistance rarely come into effect without outside stimulation. Many of those who does display this resistance are taken into a special unit of the guard, dealing with criminals more difficult to deal with, criminals who manage to keep hidden for days on end till they have been forgotten by everyone but those few who can resist the reset, like Pinkamena Diane Pie. Ponies with known resistance: *Midnight Rum *Luna *Celestia Due to the rest this Tumblrverse appears to be especially stable, yet easily invaded by other Tumblrverses. Where some Tumblrverses would collapse if too many rifts appear this Tumblrverse closes all rifts at 12 o clock every night after which new rifts can be easily opened which are again closed the next night easily allowing crossovers and references to characters of other Tumblrverses as seen in the first comic where Vanilla flash saw several doubles walking by the newly opened bar. The rules of this Tumblrverse are however quite persistent and will hang unto anypony who originated from this Tumblrverse, even if they pass into another Tumblrverse as seen in VDC. Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Story blog Category:NSFW Category:Grimdark blog Category:OC